


A Sweet Voice can be Inconvenient During Kisses

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Just a wholesome time, Kisses, M/M, Sweet voice mishaps, flustered Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: Gordon liked kissing Benrey, and Benrey liked kissing Gordon, but sometimes his sweet voice could be a bit of a problem…
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 377
Collections: HLVRAI





	A Sweet Voice can be Inconvenient During Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I felt y'all could use some extra fluff tonight!

Benrey honestly was not sure where things went wrong. 

Well, to be honest, things had gone “wrong” the second he had managed to land a surprise kiss on Gordon. 

The duo had been relaxing in Gordon’s apartment, Joshua currently visiting his mother, and giving the pair some alone time. Benrey had been sprawled out on the sofa, tapping away at the game console he was currently holding, while Gordon tried to clear up some space by moving the other man’s legs. 

Not that this worked as the floppy limbs just kept getting in the way and, based on the smug grin on Benrey’s face, was completely intentional. 

“Fucking-move your legs!” Gordon huffed, arms crossed as he stared down at Benrey. 

With Joshua being absent the threat of the swear jar was fully removed, allowing both men to curse as much as they wanted. For now. 

“mmmm naaaah,” Benrey casually drawled, still playing his game. “i gotta-gotta catch this fish. can’t move bro, gotta hold still and stuff.”

“Wh-no! You just have to sit up!”

“mmmm don’wanna.”

“You- _wHAT?”_

Benrey snickered to himself as he looked up at Gordon, noticing how progressively flustered the other man was getting. He looked pretty cute, running his hands through his hair and ruffling it up. Hm, it looked like the estate was pretty inexpensive… 

“maaaaybe i’ll move, if you pay up.”

“What-”

And before Gordon could finish his question, Benrey stood up and quickly kissed him. It was not all that graceful or elegant, but it got the job done and managed to quiet Gordon. 

Benrey was actually surprised he had managed to sneak the kiss in. As he leaned back he smirked at Gordon, noticing the faint blush that had started to appear on the other man’s cheeks. 

“damn bro, looks… looks like you’re off your game. gotta practice those slick skills.” 

“You-” Gordon sputtered, mentally trying to comprehend the kiss while quietly enjoying the gesture. “Shut. You shut now. And I paid your stupid toll so the sofa’s mine!” 

With that he plopped down on the piece of furniture, Benrey joining him a moment later. He was quick to start leaning against Gordon as he continued to play his game. His gesture was returned and eventually the pair were fully learning against one another while Gordon peered at the game. 

“Huh, you’re playing-”

_Smooch!_

Well what do you know, Benrey had gotten away with two. 

Rather than being as confused and shocked as he was before, Gordon just blinked several times and squinted at Benrey. “You’re… being weirdly affectionate. Is this some alien thing or like…?”

“what’s the matter feetman, can’t handle some gay?” Benrey teased. “too homo?”

He had been expecting Gordon to rise to the bait of his jesting, so he was surprised when Gordon instead shook his head and sent his smirk Benrey’s way. “I thought you were the one always talking about how gay stuff is.”

“well… yeah.” Benrey awkwardly shrugged, now seeing how the tables had turned. “i’m… i’m a proud, uh, gaymer, aren’t you?”

The answer that he got consisted of Gordon leaning in, definitely intent on returning the previous gestures of love that Benrey had bestowed upon him. However, things went a bit wayside during this kiss. 

Benrey had completely forgotten about how uncontrollable his sweet voice could be at times and as such, when Gordon leaned in for another kiss, he forgot to stop the pink bubble from floating out of his mouth, and-

“The heck!?”

Gordon leaned back and coughed as several bright pink orbs floated out of _his_ mouth, popping as soon as they hit the ceiling. Benrey stared for a solid couple seconds, not quite processing what had happened, and Gordon took advantage of his silence to speak up. 

“Don’t you fucking dare joke about-”

“wow gaydon. can’t… can’t believe you liked having my balls in your-”

“SHUT! SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!” Gordon wailed, desperate to end the cursed conversation. “DON’T YOU FUCKING SAY SHIT-”

“gargling some baaaaalls.”

There was no describing the annoyed noise that Gordon made, it was halfway between a scream and a groan as he planted his face on the back of the sofa, an attempt to hide from both the situation and his embarrassment. 

While Benrey was thoroughly amused at the sight, and definitely planned on using the incident as teasing material in the future, there were more pressing matters he had to ask about at the moment.

“soooo, you don’t wanna kiss again? balls too gay for ya?”

“... S-Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but short, pure fluff for this one! I've got another oneshot in the work that's already at three pages and should be ready to go hopefully tomorrow!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> \- ImmortalCoelacanth


End file.
